Le supermarché
by AliceScarlet
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginer les chevaliers d'or travailler ? Découvrez les mésaventures de nos chevaliers qui doivent travailler dans un supermarché pour les beaux yeux de leur déesse.
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Voici enfin ma première fic qui sera un recueil de textes plus ou moins courts suivant mon imagination.

J'ai mis rating M pour le langage quelque peu grossier de certains personnages XD

Je précise que je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme régulier dans la publication (une fois par semaine le dimanche).

Sinon, le blabla habituel disant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent, etc ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture et ne faites pas attention aux fautes.

* * *

><p>Athéna avait dit : « Trouvez un travail. ». C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour nos 13 chevaliers. 13 ? Eh oui car les 12 chevaliers d'or mais aussi Kanon devaient effectuer cette conn... corvée. Le seul a voir pu y échapper fût Shion, expliquant qu'il devait s'occuper de la paperasse.<p>

C'est ainsi que les 13 héros du Sanctuaire se retrouvèrent dans les rues d'Athènes. Mais trouver un travail est assez difficile, surtout qu'ils avaient décidé de rester tous ensemble. En effet, certains voulant être avec leurs amis et leurs amours, ils en avaient convenu que le plus simple était de ne pas se séparer. Bien sûr, il y eu des plaintes car telle ou telle personne ne voulait pas travailler avec tel ou tel chevalier et il fallut toute la diplomatie légendaire de Mu et Shaka pour calmer la situation.

Ils avaient donc commencé à quémander du travail à droite à gauche mais ans succès. Il faut dire que si vous étiez patron et vous voyez débarquer 13 hommes, dont 2 voir 3 qui vous tue du regard (je ne dénoncerai pas en disant que ces regards proviennent de Deathmask, Milo et quelquefois Saga), vous hésiteriez à les embaucher.

Ils entrèrent dans un énième bâtiment, un supermarché cette fois, et Mu, qui avait été désigné comme porte-parole, dit la même phrase qu'il répétait depuis le début de la journée :

-Bonjour, ce serait pour un travail. »

Ils s'attendaient à un refus de la secrétaire qui trouverait une excuse bidon pour ne pas les prendre. Sauf qu'à la place, il afficha un grand sourire et dit :

-C'est super, on cherchait justement de la main d'œuvre. Venez, je vais vous expliquez ce en quoi consiste le travail. »

Ils la suivirent donc en silence, ne trouvant rien à dire tant la secrétaire les avait surpris. Eux, les chevaliers les plus proches d'Athéna, ils avaient été pris pour travailler dans un supermarché ? Aucun n'en revenait mais c'était pourtant vrai, et la secrétaire leur fît savoir en s'arrêtant au milieu du magasin qui avait fermé ses portes et en prenant la parole :

-Alors, vous allez devoir vous occuper des rayons, c'est-à-dire remettre en rayons et ranger les produits que les clients ne rangent pas à la bonne place. Vous avez compris ? »

Un « oui » général se fit entendre. La secrétaire leur dit donc qu'il devait faire des groupes de 2 ou 3. Grosse erreur ! Des batailles commencèrent à éclater, si bien qu'elle finit par faire les groupes elle-même, ce qui donne :

-Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura

-Saga et Kanon

-Milo, Aiolia et Camus

-Mu, Aldébaran et Shaka

-Aiolos et Dohko.

Une fois les groupes faits, il y eu un brouhaha incessant. Tandis que Milo et Camus s'embrassaient, heureux d'être ensemble, Deathmask gueulait parce qu'il n'était pas avec Mu. Celui-ci, pour arrêter Deathmask qui menaçait la secrétaire de rejoindre sa collection de crânes, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Cancer. Et ça eu l'effet désiré : d'abord surpris, le visage de Deathmask vit naître un grand sourire pas très rassurant. Il fut, d'un coup, très pressé de travailler, ce qui ne manqua pas d'en faire rire certains.

Sauf que le magasin étant fermé, ils ne commenceraient à travailler que le lendemain. Ils sortirent donc et se dirigèrent, assez fières d'eux, vers le Sanctuaire. Cela ne ressemblait plus tellement à une corvée pour eux et ils espéraient qu'Athéna soit heureuse.


	2. Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura

Il rangeait. Il bougonnait mais il rangeait. Il n'était pas du tout content d'être là, ça on peut le dire. Il pensait à ce pourquoi il était là. Ah oui, la cruche qui lui servait de Déesse leur avait demandé de travailler tout ça pour qu'ils pensent à autre chose qu'à se battre. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il cherchait toujours les autres pour pouvoir se défouler.

Il n'aurait pas écouté cette déesse de pacotille si un certain bélier ne l'avait convaincu. Qu'est-ce que le gardien du 1e temple pouvait faire perdre ses moyens au cancer quand il l'embrassait, quand il le touchait, descendant ses mains sur son torse ...

Il repensait à la veille au soir, un moment si ... intime, si on oublie les cris et les gémissements que tout le Sanctuaire a pu entendre en provenance du temple du Cancer.

En pensant à cela, Deathmask ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Etre éloigner de son amant le faisait souffrir plus qu'il n'y laissa paraître.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Shura en train de gueuler parce qu'il venait de faire tomber un pot de vernis, qui se renversa sur ses mains. Aphrodite, lui, rigolait disant que Shura était mignonne. Totalement désespéré, il retourna la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il rangeait les boîtes n'importe comment. Il se mit à gueuler, remplaçant Shura partit chercher de quoi nettoyer :

-Putain, fais chier ! Et pi d'abord, pourquoi ya autant de boîtes différentes ?!

-Parce que les femmes n'ont pas la même morphologie. »

Deathmask sursauta et se retourna pour voir, même s'il savait déjà à qui appartenait la voix, son ami Aphrodite qui venait de répondre à sa question.

-Comment ça se fait que t'en saches autant ?

-Parce que je m'intéresse aux trucs de fille. »

Il sortait ça naturellement en plus. Puis une question s'imposa dans l'esprit tordu de Deathmask. Il s'empressa de la formuler à haute voix :

-Si ça t'intéresse autant, pourquoi c'est moi qui les range ?

-Parce que tu voulais pas toucher au maquillage. »

Là, il marquait un point. N'empêche que ranger des boîtes de serviettes hygiéniques, c'était pas très glorieux pour le chevalier d'or le plus cruel du Sanctuaire.


	3. Saga et Kanon

Coucou ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard mais on m'a prévenu à la dernière minute que je ne serais pas chez moi. Pour me faire pardonner, la fic sera plus longue !

Sinon je remercie tous les gens qui suivent ce recueil.

Aujourd'hui ce sont nos deux jumeaux/gémeaux qui passent à la casserole.

Couples : Saga/Aiolos et Kanon/Rhadamanthys

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les gémeaux se regardaient, puis regardaient devant eux et cela depuis 2 minutes. Ils attendaient un geste de l'autre, quelque chose qu'ils leur montraient qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Puis un sourire naquit sur le visage de Kanon, très vite suivit par Saga.<p>

Ils se sont décidés.

Ils s'élancent ensemble vers l'objet de leur désir. Mais quoi ? Vers la nouvelle télé 3D 215cm avec une PS3 branchée dessus. Et quoi de mieux comme démo de jeu que le dernier Call of Duty pour éclater nos jumeaux.

Les voici donc paris à jouer avec détermination (pour vaincre l'autre) mais aussi passion, ces sentiments qui ne manquèrent pas de ressortir quand ils se mirent à parler :

-Tu vas mourir Saga !

-Tu vas faire comment sachant que tu seras le premier à mourir ?

-On verra lequel de nous vas mourir le premier.

-Toi bien sûr ! »

Et c'est ainsi que la partie commença, coupant court à leur discussion très constructive. Des commentaires à se faire entendre. Ai-je dit des commentaires ? Ce serait plutôt deux trois commentaires qui furent suivis par des insultes. Sans sans rendre compte, ils s'étaient mis à crier dans le rayon.

Sauf que c'est ce moment que choisi la secrétaire pour venir vois comment se débrouiller nos chevaliers. Elle ne fut pas déçue du voyage : elle les trouva sur le canapé, le jeu en pause, et en train de se battre. Elle se mit à tousser bien fort pour être sur que les gémeaux l'entendent. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas : ils s'arrêtèrent dans leurs gestes, c'est-à-dire Saga qui tire les cheveux de Kanon tandis que celui-ci maltraité le ventre de Saga à coup de pieds. Ils tournèrent lentement la tête et dévisagèrent la secrétaire.

Elle, elle se contenta de soupirer. Elle savait comment ils étaient puisqu'Athéna était venue la voir pour la remercier et en avait profité pour la mettre en garde. Ils allaient lui en donner du travail, ces chevaliers. Elle soupira encore et finit par dire :

-Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de vous laissez là. Allez plutôt au rayon électroménager, ils ont besoin d'hommes assez forts. »

Se sentant flattés, Saga et Kanon se levèrent d'un pas décidé et partirent, non sans oublier de baisser les yeux devant la secrétaire. Ils avaient quand même fait une connerie et savaient que ce n'était pas pour leur plaisir qu'elle avait décidé de les envoyer là-bas. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le rayon que la secrétaire leur avait indiqué, bien moins intéressant que celui qu'ils quittaient. Mais ils ne devaient pas protester, ils devaient travailler pour leur déesse.

Arrivés à destination, on leur expliqua qu'il fallait sortir des réfrigérateurs de la réserve et les mettre de façon à ce qu'on les voit. Cela n'est pas si compliqué dit comme ça, sauf que nos chevaliers en avaient décidé autrement : au lieu de déplacer les frigos et de les déballer une fois arrivé dans le rayon pour éviter de les abîmer (le truc logique), eux avaient choisi de déballer les frigos AVANT de les déplacer. Résultat, les portes des frigos s'ouvraient et se cognaient contre d'autres appareils. Après 10 minutes d'intenses réflexions, ils finirent par trouver la solution logique (citée au-dessus).

Chacun de son côté, ils mettaient les frigos en place.

C'est à ce moment qu'intervient le drame : Saga finissait de déplacer un frigo et de le mettre bien en place, question « esthétique » avait dit le chef du rayon, quand quelqu'un parla dans son dos :

-Sorry mais je cherche les aspirateurs. »

Cette voix, cet accent anglais lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais, plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que cette personne soit là.

Se retournant, tout en se disant « pourvu que ne soit pas lui », il vit le visage de son interlocuteur. Même si vous étiez aux portes de la mort, vous auriez meilleure mine que Saga en cet instant.

Devant lui se tenait le petit-ami de son frère mais aussi la personne qu'il hait le plus au monde : j'ai nommé Rhadamanthys. L'un comme l'autre se dévisagèrent de longues minutes, par dégoût pour l'un et par surprise pour l'autre. Ce fut d'ailleurs le spectre qui brisa la glace :

-Saga ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. En effet, Saga n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Seule leur déesse avait eu cette idée farfelue et il ne voulait pas qu'un serviteur d'Hadès. Pendant qu'ils étaient là, le Sanctuaire n'était gardé par personne et il ne faisait pas confiance aux spectres, Rhadamanthys encore plus. Ce fut donc avec sa fierté, un peu mal placé il faut le reconnaître, et toute son amabilité qu'il répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

-Eh ! C'est qu'une question, t'excite pas !

-Je m'excite si je veux d'abord ! Et me donne pas d'ordres !

-Rhadaaaaa ! »

Le spectre et le chevalier se tournèrent vers la source de ce cri, qui vient interrompre leur « discussion » diront-ils.

Alors que le visage du juge des Enfers s'illumine, Saga se mit à soupirer. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

Kanon, qui avait entendu son frère à l'autre bout du rayon, était arrivé pour se rendre compte que c'était avec Rhadamanthys, son Rhada, que son frère s'engueulait. Il avait donc hurlé le surnom de son dragon, mettant fin aux cris. Le cadet sauta au cou de la Wyvern et l'embrassa passionnément, tellement il était heureux de le voir. Son amant lui répondit avec la même ferveur avant de le lâcher, à bout de souffle.

Après quelques secondes, il reposa sa question, demeurée sans réponse, au quelle Kanon répondit :

-Ben, on bosse. »

C'est sûr que c'était normal que les chevaliers ayant participé à la Guerre sainte se retrouve dans un supermarché à travailler. En tout cas pour Kanon oui.

-Et toi tu viens faire quoi ?

-Je viens acheter un aspirateur.

-T'en avais pas un ?

-Si si, seulement il a fini ... dans un mur, répondit Rhadamanthys.

-Comment ça ? »

En même temps, Kanon empoignait le bras de son juge, l'emmenant ailleurs puisqu'il savait que Saga ne le supporterai pas. Le cadet emmenait le spectre vers les aspirateurs.

Il lança une dernière phrase à son frère :

-Tu peux t'occuper du reste ? Merci »

Saga n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre avant que son frère somme Rhadamanthys de raconter comment un aspirateur avait pu finir dans un mur.

-Minos s'est mis à vouloir faire le ménage dans sa chambre seulement ça a aspiré ... »

Ce fut la dernière fois que le gémeau put entendre, le couple ayant disparu. Il l'avait laissé seul avec son boulot et celui de son frère, frère qu'il ne reverrait pas de sitôt.

Il soupira avant de dire pour lui-même :

-Je vais avoir le dos cassé, c'est Aiolos qui ne va pas être content. »

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.<p>

Je précise que j'adore Saga mais que je le voyais bien dans cette situation.

N'oubliez pas le petit autographe dans l'encadré en bas et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Camus, Milo et Aiolia

Coucou tout le monde ! Non je ne suis pas encore morte bien que j'aimerai bien aller en Enfer XD

Vraiment désolé pour le retard mais entre les voyages un peu partout et internet qui décide de ne plus marcher pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas pu vous sortir la suite.

Mais la voilà, la dernière que j'avais en réserve. Donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Avez-vous déjà vu Camus dans un rayon de jouets pour enfants ? Pas un rayon de jeux vidéo ou de jeux de société, mais un rayon de jouets. Vous savez, ce rayon où les yeux des enfants se mettent à briller quand ils se posent sur la multitude de boîtes qui remplient ce rayon.<p>

C'est d'ailleurs dans ce tas de boîtes que nous retrouvons le chevalier du Verseau qui, accompagné de son amant le Scorpion et du Lion, avait eu la charge de ce rayon. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Milo et Aiolia qui se racontaient des anecdotes sur leur enfance avec tel jouet. Ils avaient voulu faire participer Camus à cette conversation car, n'étant pas bavard (il n'est surnommé le glaçon pour rien), personne pas même Milo ne savait comment avait pu être l'enfance du gardien de la 11e maison. Mais celui-ci ne fut pas du tout réceptif à la tentative des deux autres chevaliers. Pire encore, il s'éloigna d'eux pour aller ranger des poupées Barbie à l'autre bout du rayon, au grand damne de Milo.

Camus se perdait dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt il se perdait dans les abysses de ses souvenirs. Son enfance était loin d'être aussi risible par rapport à celle de ses compagnons. C'est pour cela qu'il n'en parlait pas et y repensé que très rarement.

Mais en ce moment, au milieu de ces jouets, il ne put faire autrement, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les boîtes de jouets s'écartaient pour laisser passer une petite frimousse qui souriait de toutes ses dents. C'est quand ce petit être lui sauta dessus en hurlant « Camus ! » qu'il réagit. Mais c'était trop tard, il se retrouva allongé au sol avec un poids sur le ventre.

Se relevant avec difficulté, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kiki, le disciple de Mu, qu'Aiolia prit dans ses bras pour permettre au chevalier du Verseau de se relever, aidé par Milo.

Aiolia, n'arrivant plus à tenir Kiki qui bougeait dans tous les sens pour s'extraire de la prise du Lion, dû le relâcher avant de demander :

-Kiki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Veux un jouet !

-Mais comment t'es venu ici ?

-C'est Shion qui m'as emmené.

-Pourtant Mu t'avais dit de ne pas venir, intervient Camus.

-Mais euh ... je veux juste un jouet. »

Là-dessus, Kiki éclata en sanglots. Les trois chevaliers furent attendris par la scène, si bien que Milo posa une main sur l'épaule de Kiki en le réconfortant :

-T'inquiète pas Kiki, tu pourras l'avoir ton jouet. Allez, arrête de pleurer et dit-moi plutôt ce que tu veux. »

Sur ces mots, Kiki sanglota moins fort et de manière plus contrôlé pour pouvoir se faire comprendre :

-Ze veux celui-là. »

Il montra aux trois compagnons l'objet de ses désirs : des pistolets à billes. Aiolia, Milo et Camus se regardèrent : ils comprirent pourquoi le petit disciple n'en avait toujours pas.

Ils firent en sorte que Kiki ne les entendent pas et discutèrent :

-Kiki jouerait avec qui ?

-Même, je pense que ça risque de ne pas plaire à Mu.

-Surtout si Kiki joue dans son temple.

-Mais attendez, et si Mu se révéler avec ces pistolets ? C'est vrai, il est toujours sage et plein de bonnes paroles. Mais il pourrait aussi jouer avec Kiki et on découvrirait enfin son vrai visage. »

Les deux chevaliers se mirent à réfléchir : Milo avait raison. Mais Camus, n'étant pas du genre à comploter contre un de ses camarades, laissa Milo et Aiolia.

Le Verseau continua de ranger, en jetant, de temps à autre, un coup d'œil à Kiki qui restait telle une statue devant les pistolets.

Quelques temps après, Milo et Aiolia revinrent et s'approchèrent de Kiki. Camus quitta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour écouter :

-C'est vrai, tu veux bien ?, questionna Kiki dont le sourire revint en un instant.

-Oui, considère cela comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, répondit Milo.

Kiki sauta au cou du Scorpion tellement il était heureux. Quand à Milo, il regardait Aiolia avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Camus en lui lançant un regard auquel le Verseau ne savait résister. Regard qui voulait dire : « Dis-rien à Mu mon amour et je remercierai ce soir. »

A ce moment, Camus plaignais le Bélier qui allait en voir de toutes les couleurs mais préféra se taire. Il voulait la surprise de son amant !

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et encore désolé pour le retard.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées !


	5. Mu, Aldébaran et Shaka

Coucou tout le monde ! Non je ne suis pas encore morte XD

Sinon vraiment désolé du très gros retard mais je ne trouvais plus d'idées pour la suite.

Mais voila enfin ! En plus, sur Mu, Aldébaran et Shaka.

Bref, le speech habituel que rien ne m'appartient ... et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>-Ca va Mu ? »<p>

Cette phrase prononcée par un Taureau inquiet sorti le Bélier de ses pensées.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Aldé. »

En disant cela, Mu lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère possible mais cela ne suffit pas à Aldébaran, si bien que l'Atlante ajouta :

-Je me demande comment vont Kiki et Deathmask.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Après tout, Kiki est avec Shion et Deathmask saura se tenir à carreau, surtout après ton intervention. »

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour Deathmask vu ce qui s'était passé : il avait dû céder à un des fantasmes du Cancer et s'était retrouvé habiller en mouton très sexy à courir pour échapper aux griffes de son amant. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas, il avait passé une nuit ... sauvage dirons-nous.

Quand à Kiki, Shion s'était déjà occupé de lui et cela s'était très bien passé. Bien sûr, Kiki ayant une imagination débordante comme la plupart des enfants de 8 ans, il avait trouvé bon nombre de bêtises à faire. Seulement, Shion trouvait cela « divertissant » et ne disait rien à Kiki, qui continuait. La dernière en date ...

Mu fut interrompu par un fracas dont lui et Aldébaran identifièrent rapidement la source : un peu plus loin, ils virent une montagne de paquets de bonbons (car oui le groupe était dans le rayon confiseries) avec au milieu une Vierge un peu sonné. Ils se précipitèrent pour l'aider et retirèrent au passage les paquets qui s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux.

Mais pourquoi un bon nombre d'entre eux étaient vides ?

Shaka reprit ses esprits et, après un bon moment, fini par avouer :

-Bah ... en fait ... j'ai voulu ... prendre ... mes bonbons préférés ... sauf que ... tout est tombé. »

Au fur et à mesure, son visage s'empourprât si bien qu'il fini aussi rouge que les bonbons au milieu desquels il était encore assis.

Mu et Aldébaran, eux, restèrent interdits devant les paroles de Shaka :

-Depuis quand tu apprécie les bonbons ? finit par demander Aldébaran.

-Euh ... sans faire exprès, un paquet est tombé et s'est ouvert. Alors, pour pas que la madame nous vire, je les ai mangé. Seulement, maintenant, je suis accro : j'ai besoin d'en manger ! »

En disant cela, Shaka mangeait. Lui, accro aux bonbons ?! Voila qui risque de faire le tour du Sanctuaire. Au final, Mu aurait dû s'inquiéter pour un adulte de 20 ans plutôt qu'un gamin de 8 ans.

* * *

><p>Voila, maintenant je m'en vais avant de perdre tous mes sens et a la prochaine !<p> 


	6. Dohko et Aiolos

Salut tous le monde ! Voilà un autre drabble sur le seul groupe qui n'était pas passer dans ce recueil : Dohko et Aiolos. Un groupe un peu galère mais finalement voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dohko allait mal. Après seulement quelques minutes à l'observer, Aiolos était parvenu à ce constat. Mais il en ignorait la cause, si bien qu'il demanda :<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Dohko ? »

La Balance sortie de ses pensées en sursautant et regarda pendant trois bonnes secondes le Sagittaire avant de répondre :

-C'est Shion, on s'est engueulé hier.

-Ah ... et pourquoi cela ? Enfin si c'est pas indiscret.

-Non pas du tout ! J'ai juste fait remarquer à Shion qu'il travaillait trop. Du coup, il est parti au quart de tour et voilà.

Aiolos se retint de rire : Dohko, avec son franc parlé, qui fait seulement une remarque, c'est juste impossible. Malgré tout, Shion devait vraiment trop travailler pour que le couple le vieux du Sanctuaire se dispute. Les connaissant, cela ne risquait pas de durer longtemps car ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier et c'est tout le Sanctuaire qui en profitait.

D'ailleurs, au bout du rayon, les deux chevaliers virent apparaître un homme aux cheveux verts qui semblait chercher quelqu'un. Shion se précipita auprès de son amant, muni d'un bouquet de fleurs pour se faire pardonner :

-Ah mon chéri, te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour hier. Je t'ai même pris des fleurs pour me faire pardonner.

-Oh ... ben merci Shion mais t'étais pas obligé.

-Je veux juste de prouver que je t'aime.

-Pour ça, faudrait peut être que tu t'occupe plus de moi.

-Mais tu sais, dit Shion avec une toute petite voix, je travaille pour Athéna ...

-Si tu apprécie autant Athéna, pourquoi tu partage pas son lit ?! »

Sur cette parole, Dohko partit plus énervé que jamais, laissant derrière lui un pauvre Shion avec son bouquet de fleurs encore dans les mains.

Du coup, à la fin de la journée de boulot, c'est Aiolos et Shion qui quittèrent le supermarché ensemble.

Le Pope, devant faire le boulot de Dohko, se demandait si son amant n'abusait pas un peu : s'il lui disait qu'il travaillait trop, il fallait peut être qu'il arrête de lui en donner en plus !

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	7. Spécial Noël

Coucou les gens !

Je sais, on n'est pas dimanche mais on est le 24 décembre.

Et qui dis 24 décembre, dis cadeau.

Donc voilà un nouveau drabble sur nos chevaliers.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, au supermarché, il régnait une ambiance festive. Quelques jours avant Noël, tout avait été mis en place : sapins décorés, guirlandes, boules de Noël et même un fauteuil sur lequel était installé le père Noël. Ce même père Noël qui cherchait de quelle manière il allait tuer sa déesse préférée.<p>

Mais qui se cache derrière cette barbe blanche et ce déguisement ?

Remontons quelques heures auparavant, au Sanctuaire ...

_Quelques heures avant._

_Sanctuaire, palais du Pope où Athéna avait élu domicile._

-Vous m'avez fait demandé, ma déesse ?

-En effet. Il se trouve que le supermarché où travaillent nos valeureux chevaliers manque de personnel. Alors je me suis dis que tu pourrais y aller. Ca ne te gêne pas Shion ?

(Traduction : c'est un ordre.)

-J'y vais de ce pas. »

Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? Ah, si seulement il n'était pas obligé d'écouter les idées farfelues d'Athéna.

N'empêche, il était dans de beaux draps ... enfin plutôt un beau déguisement rouge.

Depuis le début de la journée, il devait écouter les plaintes de gamins qui faisaient leur liste de Noël. Comme s'il n'en n'avait pas assez avec les chevaliers dont il est chargé de s'occuper.

D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux était venu le voir alors qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins. Cela surprit beaucoup le Pope : c'est pas tous les jours que Kanon, accompagné seulement par son frère, venait s'asseoir sur vos genoux. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise (et sa honte) quand Kanon le reconnut et cria à qui voulait l'entendre. Shion se promit à cet instant de les envoyer, lui et Athéna, dans le Cocyte. En attendant ce jour, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier devait écouter toutes les plaintes des chevaliers et des spectres (Kanon avait appelé Rhadamanthe qui en avait parlé à ses frères et voilà).

Pas un seul ne manqua à l'appel : même Pandore avait fait le déplacement !

Et le dernier à venir le voir fut bien sûr son amant Dohko. Shion aurait voulu être n'importe où en cet instant que sur ce fauteuil (et avec Athéna aussi). Non pas que la position n'était pas agréable, juste que Dohko avait tellement de choses à dire qu'ils risquaient d'y passer la nuit. C'est à cause de cette pensée que Shion se retrouva comme deux ronds de flan suite aux paroles de Dohko :

-Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te demander comme évitait de laisser traîner des dossiers dans ma maison. Mais je ne crois pas aux miracles, aussi je ne demanderai qu'une chose : que notre histoire dure éternellement parce que c'est mon plus beau trésor et que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. »

Shion, les larmes au bord des yeux, embrassa Dohko avec toute la passion et tout l'amour que son cœur pouvait contenir (ce qui fut difficile avec la barbe).

Certains innocents petits enfants demandèrent à leurs parents :

-Pourquoi le père Noël, il embrasse le monsieur ? »

Et qui de mieux que Minos pour répondre :

-Attends ! Après, c'est le plus croustillant : ils vont commencer à se toucher partout ... »

Il fut bien vite arrêter par un coup de coude made in Rhadamanthe.

Quand aux amoureux, ils étaient comme dans une bulle que personne ne pouvait percer et une fois le baiser fini, ils laissèrent tout en plan pour partir Dieu seul sait où.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et gavez-vous bien de chocolats et autres cochonneries XD

A la prochaine.


	8. Le retour de la touche féminine

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec un drabble sur notre trio infernal qui n'a pas finit de faire des bêtises.

Juste une précision : je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais toujours pas nommé la fille chargée de surveiller nos chouchous alors je l'ai appelé Yuki. Me demandez pas pourquoi, même moi j'en sais rien, c'est juste un nom qui m'est venue comme ça.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>« Les femmes ont besoin de trop de trucs » pensa Deathmask.<p>

Toujours dans le rayon pour filles, le Cancer rangeait ... il rangeait quoi d'ailleurs ? Des bouteilles en tous genres qui contenaient un liquide non identifié. Non pas qu'il voulait réellement le savoir mais l'odeur lui donné mal au crâne.

Il demanda donc à l'expert :

-Dis Aphro, c'est quoi cette merde ?

-Ca, mon cher Deathmask, c'est du parfum. Tu ne t'en ai jamais servi ? demanda Aphrodite avec un sourire moqueur

-Traite-moi de pouilleux tant que tu y es !

-Je n'oserai jamais.

-T'as plutôt intérêt. »

Bien sur que Deathmask s'était déjà servi d'un parfum mais une fois, alors qu'il sortait de la douche, Mu était venu le voir et lui as dit préférer son odeur corporelle. Depuis, le Cancer n'en mettait plus pour faire plaisir à son amant. Et puis, les bouteilles ne ressemblaient pas à des bouteilles de parfum.

Curieux comme pas deux, il voulut tester et appuya sur le bouton sans faire attention où le spray allait sortir. Résultat, il se prit le jet de parfum dans la figure et se mit à pester comme il savait le faire :

-Pu**** de biiiiiiiiiiippp (censuré par l'auteur)

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chou ?

Il avait horreur qu'Aphrodite l'appelle comme ça. Mais tant pis, il prendra sa revanche plus tard, une idée ayant trouvé son chemin jusqu'au cerveau du Cancer.

-Shura, viens voir faut que je te montre un truc. »

Le Capricorne s'approcha un peu trop près et reçut le jet dans les yeux.

-Ca, c'est pour l'histoire du crabe de la dernière fois. »

Qui a dit que les Cancer n'étaient pas rancuniers ? Pendant que Shura fulminait, Deathmask et Aphrodite avaient explosé de rire à se tordre en deux. Le Capricorne, préparant sa vengeance, prit une autre bouteille et aspergea ses compagnons.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Cette histoire se finit en une bataille de parfum qui se solda par une réprimande de la part de Yuki, une bonne migraine due au mélange des odeurs et des yeux gonflés. Ah et aussi une odeur qui persista pendant plus d'une semaine sur eux. Deathmask pensa « m'en fout j'ai gagné ». Faut toujours avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine.<p> 


End file.
